


A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

by vintageginger



Category: GOT7
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm so sorry, M/M, PWP kinda?, What Have I Done, cross-posted from LJ, mark the voyeur LOL, oooooooh my god, so theres no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageginger/pseuds/vintageginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJP try fisting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Real Got7 Season 3 Episode 1 when I said on twitter, "I swear to god if theres a fisting fic after this episode I'm going to cry" and my tlist convinced me to write this while drunk.  
> i'm so, so sorry

"I can't belive you talked me into this" Jinyoung says, chest pressed into the mattress, ass in the air, two of jaebum's fingers in his ass.

"Hey," Jaebum admonishes, stopping mid pump, "I didn't talk you into anything."

"Bullshit," Jinyoung hisses, "I wouldnt be here if you didn't--ahh-talk me into it"

"All I said was that you couldn't handle it, babe," he paused, wrapping a hand around his untouched dick.

Jinyoung paused to moan long and loud, fingernails digging into the sheets underneath him.

"And you KNOW how much it pisses me off when people say I can't do things."

Jaebum leans forward, pressing a burning kiss to Jinyoung's ear, before whispering, "don't I ever," and slipping a third finger into Jinyoung's ass.

"Ugh Jaebum please," Jinyoung whines, knuckles bright white as he grips onto the sheets even tighter.

"'Please' what," Jaebum mocks, fingers carefully rocking back and forth.

Jinyoung struggles to find words, find what he's begging for, he doesn't even know what he wants anymore.

"Holy shit."

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung freeze, then turn their heads towards the source of the noise; Mark, standing in the doorway. If the look of shock on his face is any indication of how compromising they are, his next sentence is.

"I won't tell anyone if you let me watch?"

Jaebum whips his head back to Jinyoung, watching his reaction to the whole situation. Jinyoung just sighs, muttering a quiet, "fine," as the tiniest smile in the history of the universe creeps onto his face. Jaebum shrugs in return in Jinyoung's direction, before turning back to Mark to deliver their answer.  
"Fine. But keep quiet, you're only watching."

"Aye-aye, captain," Mark brings his arm up to salute before shutting and locking the door and depositing himself into the nearest pile of cushions, "It's like I'm not even here."

Jaebum sighs before working his fingers slowly back to the rhythm he had before, slowly but surely inspiring whimpers of pleasure from Jinyoung's mouth.

"Jaebum please," he begs once again, prompting Jaebum to add a fourth finger to Jinyoung's already stretched hole.

"Oh God, yes," Jinyoung sighs, voice partially stuck in his throat, "don't stop, Jaebum please."

So Jaebum keeps going. He keeps whispering how much he love Jinyoung in his ear, keep s easing his fingers into Jinyoung, keeps placing kisses down Jinyoung's spine; Jaebum just keeps going.

And Jaebum isn't oblivious, he can hear Mark unzip his pants. He can feel the bottle of lube slip out of his hands for a moment, he can feel the bottle coming back to him, if not but a fraction of a fractionally lighter than before. Jaebum can hear Mark pumping his dick as he gets off on one of the most intimate moments Jaebum has shared with Jinyoung. If Jaebum is one thing, it's observant, so he tries his hardest to distract Jinyoung from their 3rd party visitor.

And Jinyoung has never felt the burn of someone's gaze so much stronger than in this situation. He can almost feel Mark's eyeballs on his skin, almost wishes he'd join in to cut down on the awkward tension. But Mark never does, and Jinyoung swears he hears something else in the room besides Jaebum's fingers, but the second he thinks that thought is the second Jaebum's voice replaces all his mental voices.

"You're doing so well," Jaebum whispers.

"You're so beautiful," he coos.

"I love you so much," he dotes, tucking soft kisses into his skin like children drifting off to sleep.

Jinyoung almost cries, tears welling up in his eyes as he listens to Jaebum, but a soft sigh from the corner of the room reminds him of their audience and he blinks back the raindrops threatening to storm from his eyes.

"I love you too," he grunts, wrapping his hand around Jaebum's grip on his cock.

"Please," Jinyoung whispers, fingers interlocking around his boyfriend-no, partner- urging him to keep going.

Jaebum sighs, glancing briefly at their guest in the corner, absorbing the image of Mark- Dick in hand, face flushed, hoodie off, waiting for Jaebum to take the next step. And Jaebum inhales before complying, dropping a tender kiss onto the skin of Jinyoung's back before slipping his thumb into Jinyoung.

And Jinyoung groans; one of the lowest, throatiest groans Jaebum has ever heard from his partner. Jaebum can practically hear Jinyoung's eyes rolling to the back of his head; he briefly hears butterflies flapping in his ears before he realizes its his own heartbeat.

Mark lets out a soft moan in the corner, which Jaebum catches. He sneaks a small glance in the eldest's direction, realizing that Mark's been sitting on the edge of an orgasm for the better part of ten minutes. Out of courtesy for Mark, love for Jinyoung, and pure, unadulturated selfishness for himeslf, Jaebum has an idea.

His fist in Jinyoung's ass comes to a halt as he shifts his weight; moving forward and upward, pushing Jinyoung firmly into the mattress, but also giving his partner easier access to his own dick. Guiding Jinyoung's soft, fleshy hand toward his dick, Jaebum hisses as his partner gives it a tentative pulse; Jaebum lets out an unplanned hiss as Jinyoung goes to work on his boyfriend.

"Ah, shit," Jaebum hisses, "How do you always know?"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself," Jinyoung whispers, running a thumb over the head of Jaebum's dick.

And finally, enough is enough. Jaebum temporarily lets go of Jinyoung's weeping dick to grab the bottle of lube Mark left at the corner of the bed. He probably applies enough to Jinyoung's asshole, to his own fist, to wash a car, but he doesn't really care. The rest of the event passes quickly. He knows its almost thirty minutes based on what the clock says, but Jaebum feels like it happens in thirty seconds.

Jaebum feels his hand speeding up, but doesn't really pay attention to it; he's too busy focusing on Jinyoung's needy moans filling up the room. Above the sound of Jinyoung and the slapping of skin, he can kind of make out Mark's erratic breathing, but he doesn't really pay attention to it--All he cares about is Jinyoung.

So he grips a little harder around Jinyoung's cock, pumping it a little faster as his fist plunges in and out of Jinyoung's ass. And Jaebum can't even keep track of what he says to his boyfriend, so he doesn't even try. It's probably something sappy, or something nasty, but it doesn't matter.

All Jaebum is focusing on is the sound of Jinyoung writhing beneath him- the begging and pleading to let him finsish, to keep going, to oh god yes, right there, Jaebum, to keep fisting his ass.

And if Im Jaebum is anything, its a loving and loyal boyfriend. So to hear his partner practically in tears with need, it almost breaks his heart. Almost.

But he speeds up all the same; thrusting his fist in and out of Jinyoung's ass at a faster pace than Jinyoung expects, by the sound of his moans. The ring he's made out of his thumb and forefinger travel the length of Jinyoung's cock faster than they did before, only stopping to briefly swipe the precum off the tip of his dick.  
Jinyoung whimpers, practically sobbing words and phrases that only Jaebum could decipher. The hand on his own dick has long since been abandoned and Jaebum finds that he doesn't even care. Mark huffs in the background, his own hand pumping him closer and closer to completion with every passing second.

Jaebum is sure his back is going to give out from the position he's bent in when he hears a tell-tale grunt from Jinyoung; he's close. So he speeds up even more, thrusting the fist in Jinyoung's ass so fast he's sure he's going to lost some of it to friction. He can practically hear the tears welling up in Jinyoung's eyes, so he runs his thumb over the vein on the underside of Jinyoung's dick, eliciting a sound that could pass for a hiccup if he wasn't wrist-deep in an asshole.

He hears Jinyoung's breath catch in his throat and practically feel the skin peel off of his body as time comes to a mindmelting stop. The only thing that exists to Im Jaebum, in this moment in time, is the feeling of Jinyoung's fingernails digging into the skin of his thigh, the sound of his boyfriend shattering underneath him, the sticky familiarity of cum soaking his hand.

As Jaebum slips his fist out of Jinyoung, the latter gasps, before collapsing fully onto the bed, rolling over to willingly accept being the smaller of two spoons for the evening.

If you were to tell anyone that Im Jaebum spent thirty whole minutes stroking his boyfriend's hair, whispering the sweetest nothings in his ear...he'd call you a liar. But between Jaebum and Jinyoung, nothing was more cherished or precious than the company of the other. Jinyoung was panting softly, slowly but surely drifting off to sleep until Mark interrupted.

"Holy shit," he panted, his own hand covered in cum, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, "you two are unbelieveable."

"Mark," Jaebum started, head lifting up from the bed, "Please leave."

So Mark left, tucking his flaccid dick into his pants and tugging his discarded hoodie pathetically in tow, careful to close the door quietly behind him.

"You were incredible," Jaebum murmured, pressing a kiss behind Jinyoung's ear.

"Yeah, well," Jinyoung started, sluring sleepily, "I told you I could handle it."

Jaebum chuckled, the vibrations rocking Jinyoung to sleep.

"I always knew you could," he replied, reaching over his boyfriend's sleeping body to turn out the lights.

"Hey Jaebum," Jinyoung mumbled, gaining an affirmative grunt from his boyfriend, "Next time, you get the fist up your ass."


End file.
